This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. MultiSeq [1] (http://www.scs.uiuc.edu/[unreadable]schulten/multiseq/) is a unified bioinformatics analysis environment within VMD that allows one to organize, display, and analyze both sequence and structure data for proteins and nucleic acids. Special emphasis is placed on analyzing the data within the framework of evolutionary biology.